Sharing is Caring
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Sometimes there's just more people than there are beds. How unfortunate. Looks like they would have to share the sofa.


**Sharing is Caring**

_**A/N:** A companion piece to my **'Thank Me Later!'** fic, enjoy!_

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in your wonderful home!"

It was getting late and so it was about time that they turn in for the night. Luckily for them, their gracious hosts were willing to house a group of "sort of but not really fugitives". Now with a roof over their heads, that was one less problem to worry about. Granted it was a miniscule problem in the grand scheme of their problematic lives but they'll take every small victory they could.

"It's no problem. Any friend of Jauney-boy is a guest in our house." Saphron ruffled Jaune's hair like any annoying but affectionate older sister would.

"You'll just have to figure out who sleeps where amongst yourselves," Terra instructed them. "We have two guest rooms—"

"I told you we should have gotten the one with four guest rooms!" Saphron interjected smugly.

"You're the only one who complains about there not being enough guest rooms whenever we have visitors." Terra just rolled her eyes, an action that baby Adrian mimicked with adorable gusto. "If all seven of your siblings visiting at the same time could deal with two then I'm sure they can too."

"Two is plenty enough! Definitely better than our last stop." Ruby shivered at the still fresh nightmare like it was only yesterday. Well technically it _was _only yesterday. Yesterday was one of those worst days.

"Don't remind me." Weiss seconded with a grimace. She had to learn the gruesome way that it was possible to have too many beds yet all of the unusable.

Team RWBY and Oscar collectively shivered at the thought. And although Qrow and Maria didn't react as disturbed, they were certainly disturbingly quiet.

Jaune managed to break free from his sister's noogie and asked, "Why? What happened on your last stop?"

"I'm with Ice Queen on this one. Let's not go down that trip to memory lane." Yang crossed her arms, refusing to give any detail to the story.

"Sorry but maybe we could tell you some other time. We're still a bit exhausted from the journey," Blake added with a tired smile.

"It's not really a good bedtime story to sleep to." Oscar scratched his head, also dodging the question.

"I'll say. It's much too dark and believe me, I've had my fair share of dark stories." Maria scoffed, her mechanical eyes squinting in displeasure.

"Give it a rest, kid. You'll get your answers in the morning." Qrow brushed off the inquiry.

It was a bit disconcerting how evasive they were about yesterday's events but Team JNR didn't push it.

"Right, you should get some rest first. It's not like we're in a rush or anything." Jaune paused and then trailed off with a frown. "Except we kind of are but it's not like we're going anywhere soon..."

Sensing the downward shift of the mood, Ruby picked it up before it could fall off into oblivion.

"Anyways! We can figure that out tomorrow!" Still chipper, she slipped just a bit of her leader tone as they planned out. "So what's the sitch with room arrangements?"

The subtle shift in tone has Jaune follow suit in an analytical manner, "We got two bedrooms which has a bed and a sleeping bag each so in total we have two beds, two sleeping bags, and two sofas down here."

Ren then continued, "We're already using one room. It's a tight fit but if you don't mind not having personal space then two can share the bed."

"And you _really_ won't mind if you sleep with right person!" Nora wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

With a blush that could rival his pink streak of hair, Ren cleared his throat. "Nora and I are sharing the bed while Jaune's been using the sleeping bag."

"Don't even think about getting two people to share the sleeping bag. It's not gonna happen," Jaune warned. "But it's as comfy as it gets for one person," He added as an afterthought.

"So we have a guest room and the living room to divide and conquer, huh?" Ruby held her chin in contemplation. Doing the math in her head, that's nowhere near enough for them. "What do you say, Miss Calavera?"

"What? Do you honestly expect me to have a slumber party with a bunch of kids?" Maria answered with a scoff and walked away. "I'll take the sofa." She sat on one of the sofas as if to stake her claim and no one denied her of this.

"Well I don't really need the sofa but I don't think I'll be comfortable with sharing the bed so..." Oscar meekly raised his hand. "I'll take the sleeping bag, I guess."

"So that still leaves us with one sofa and one bed." Ruby bit the inside of her cheek. She knew the glaring numbers problem would come up soon but she had to get everyone's preferences first. "Are you gonna call dibs on the other sofa, Uncle Qrow?"

"Hard pass. Besides, I'm gonna be busy _out_ to be sleepin' in here." He took out his flask and made a show of shaking it. "I'll just get some shut-eye in the morning." He started walking out.

Before Ruby could even stop him, he was already out the door. He must have planned that from the start since he was suspiciously hovering by the door this whole time.

"Aaand he's gone. Great." Ruby let out a puff of hot air. She tried not to let the disappointment fester and boil within her.

She'll deal with that issue later. For now, there's still the issue of their sleeping accommodations.

"Yang gets the bed. Non-negotiable." She announced with a clap as if the matter has already been settled just like that.

"Me?" Yang's eyes widened, and everyone pretended not to see the fleeting and perhaps apprehensive side glance she made to her partner. She refocused her gaze towards her sister, her _leader_ and her questionable choices. "Rubes, I can't take that. I can just take the couch."

"Nope! Non-negotiable means non-negotiable!" Ruby rebuffed her and before Yang could even refute, she held her in a gentle embrace. "Yang, you're the most exhausted out of all of us. We didn't get much rest from Brunswick and you've been driving this whole time. You need rest. And you will get the rest that you _deserve,_ okay?"

Still, Yang didn't look too convinced. She always did hold back whenever it was her turn to get taken care of.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can sleep in the bed tomorrow. We'll do rotations." Ruby pulled back but not without giving her shoulders one last squeeze. She didn't know if she was asking this as her leader or as her sister, probably both. With gentle nudging, she asked, "Does that sound okay with you?"

In all honesty, Yang would have argued more but the rest of their team wouldn't have it.

Blake then placed a hand on Yang's shoulder and offered what looked like a comforting smile. "Just take it. We're not gonna let you take any less."

"Besides, you look terrible," Weiss chimed in with perhaps more satisfaction than necessary.

Yang snorted and flipped her glorious hair. "Excuse you, I always look awesome." The judgmental stares from her teammates continued. She was outnumbered and she knew it. She raised her hands in defeat. "But yeah, okay. I get your point. I'll take the bed."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered and snuck high fives with Blake and Weiss. Team effort for the win!

"But _only_ for tonight." Yang flicked Ruby on the forehead. It was a small price to pay.

Still rubbing the now sore spot on her forehead, Ruby stuck out her tongue. "Deal! Blake, you take care of Yang for me, okay?"

In fairness to Blake, she had a good poker face. Too bad her twitching ears gave her nervousness away. But this was all going according to plan, sorry Blake. Ruby firmly believed that this would be a good bonding experience for those two partners.

Blake shrugged. "Sure, I'll make sure she doesn't sneak out to kidnap you and force you to sleep in the bed instead."

"Thanks! That leaves Weiss with the other sofa!" Ruby clapped and struck a pose like any respectable and fun leader would. "Alright people, let's move out and get some sleep!"

That's a wrap. Ruby thought she handled that pretty well if she said so herself. That's it. There's nothing else to worry about at least for tonight. Yup, that is definitely everything they needed to cover and now they could all rest easy. She too was just about to get ready for sleep—

But someone grabbed hold of her arm and stopped her.

"Excuse me but where will _you_ be sleeping?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at her accusingly.

If Ruby had a Leader tone then Weiss had a Partner tone. Well, it was actually the usual Weiss tone but just with the added layer of scolding. Make that _layers _of scolding, layers and layers of scolding piled on top of good intentions. Unfortunately, the lecturing kind of undermines the buried kind considerations.

"Uhhhh..." _Busted._ Ruby internally cursed.

_Of course Weiss would pick up on it, she's Best Partner!_ Ruby was both impressed and cornered at the same time. Maybe she could still play it cool and Weiss won't be as mad.

She raised her shoulders in what she hoped would pass as an innocent gesture. Meekly, she answered, "I'll sleep on the... floor?"

Weiss' eyes only hardened as did her tone. "You can't just sleep on the floor. We're not out in the wilderness and even then, we use sleeping bags."

"Exactly, this is a house, Weiss! Sleeping on the floor is practically a luxury compared to dirt!" Ruby reasoned with her last two brain cells.

"No, the floor is most certainly not a luxury. Given our circumstances, a luxury would be a bed while the floor is practically the second worst torture sleep arrangement," Weiss refuted, clearly unimpressed.

"Then where else am I supposed to sleep? Everywhere else is taken so I don't really have much of a choice," Ruby stated the facts and stood her ground since that's where she planned to sleep on. "I can take the floor, I'll live."

The two argued, both making compelling points, neither backing down.

They were disputing so heatedly, and without noticing, they were now literally face to face. They were at a stalemate. Ruby didn't want to worry anyone else over her and Weiss didn't like how Ruby was not worrying over herself more.

An unstoppable force met an immovable object. Or in this case, stubborn met stubborn.

Until finally, Weiss spoke up with a genius solution.

"Ruby, sleep with me."

...

So that's a thing.

"Phrasing." Blake coughed surreptitiously.

Weiss' cheeks colored into a curious shade of red as if just realizing her choice of words. It was only her pride that kept her flustered feelings from showing. She had her chin up, conveniently missing everyone but Ruby's eye contact, and her crossed arms kept her heart from beating too loudly.

That was what she _said_ but not what she _meant._

"Um... What?" Ruby asked, oblivious and confused.

"On the couch, I mean. Sleep with me, together, on the couch." Weiss cursed her own stammers. She tried to ignore the mischievous if not suggestive looks that some of their friends (Yang and Nora) were giving. It was honestly _trying._

"What? No way! We both can't fit in there together!" Ruby shook her head and waved her arms wildly. "I mean yeah, you kind of are sma—"

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence, Ruby Rose." It was more of a warning than a challenge. It was the kind of Weiss warning that warranted death if challenged.

Rule Number One when dealing with Weiss was to never mention her height or lack thereof.

"Just because you're..." She paused as her grin turned teasing. Ruby has always been the type to enjoy a good challenge. "_Fun sized,_ doesn't mean that we both can fit in."

Weiss could almost feel a vein pop out at the deliberate jab. She knew that Ruby was just psyching her out and she would never admit it to be working. She would certainly not let her win this. So she put her foot down on the matter.

"Well either we both sleep on the sofa or we both sleep on the floor."

Ruby's eyes widened at the declaration. "_What!_ That's even worse! That's not fair to you!"

The protest fell on deaf ears as Weiss continued, "What kind of partner would I be if I let you suffer through this alone?"

Her steely gaze demanded her partner's own and Ruby almost flinched at the intensity behind those blue eyes. It wasn't intimidating not in the sense that it was threatening, but it was an unflinching desire burning behind cold blue eyes.

Ruby could not see it but Weiss did. She saw how the steel in Ruby's silver eyes melted under the forge of Weiss' perseverance. The hardened edges to her leader's face had softened until she looked like a child being scolded, maybe even a puppy given that this was Ruby.

"But the sofa..." Ruby whined.

"Will be shared by the both of us." She finished. She knew she had already won the moment her partner hesitated. She further pushed. "Agreed?"

Hesitant. She was still hesitant about this if her fidgeting didn't make that any obvious. But she couldn't deny Weiss whenever she made sense and made demands that coincide with the former. So despite her hesitation on the arrangement itself, there was never any doubt she had for Weiss. That and she didn't like the idea of her partner sleeping on the floor if avoidable.

Summoning her confidence with a smile, Ruby finally relented.

"Okay, Weiss. I'll sleep with you."

That earned a round of snickers from their audience and a flustered Weiss.

"Watch your phrasing!"

"Huh? Why? Was there something wrong with what I said?"

And so, that is how Ruby and Weiss ended up sleeping together... on the sofa.

* * *

In hindsight, Weiss has never regretted a decision so soon as she had made it.

She supposes that it could have been worse. She could have suggested that they share a sleeping bag. She could only imagine just how much worse that experience would have been even if it wouldn't have been the first time they'd do so.

The first time was an attempt purely out of necessity because they were one sleeping bag short. While out on a camping excursion, Grimm had ambushed them while they still had their backpacks on and so it was inevitable that one would get shredded during the skirmish. Being on the… lower end of the height spectrum at the time, it was decided that the combat skirts partners would share the odd one out sleeping bag.

But that was still back during Beacon days, back when Ruby was still a fifteen year old _kid._

Now however? Weiss realizes, and with _pressing_ clarity, that Ruby is most definitely _no longer_ a kid.

The first order of the arrangement was deciding on who would sleep on the edge. Ruby had eagerly volunteered, saying that she could take the fall better than Weiss. Although with the way Ruby was clinging onto her, she'd surely take down Weiss with her anyways.

So now Weiss lay awake focusing perhaps too hard on the feel of the sofa's backrest pressing on her front rather than the distracting feel of Ruby softly pressing on her back.

It was hard to ignore Ruby's presence while said partner was holding onto her perhaps closer than necessary. Ruby had her face pressed on the crook of Weiss' neck, an arm snugly wrapped around her waist, and a leg swung over both of Weiss', tucking her further in her grasp.

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Ruby just had to let out a small yet precious content sigh, warm and ticklish against Weiss' skin.

Weiss both appreciated and despised the fact that they were using a blanket. It hid whatever the darkness couldn't conceal but it was also too damn _hot. _

She would have practically melted if only she wasn't so frozen in position.

She wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She had accepted it and in the quiet of the night, she suffered through it. She just hoped that at least Ruby would sleep for the both of them.

"Weiss."

"Hey, Weiss."

"Weiss?"

"Are you sleeping already, Weiss?"

"C'mon, Weiss. I know you're still awake."

"Weiss, I can hear you frowning from here."

So much for Ruby sleeping.

"Fine! I'm up, you dolt."

Weiss hissed and turned her whole body to meet silver eyes glowing in the dark. That was a mistake she realized too late.

Facing Ruby was a far worse torture than she had considered. Now she could feel _and _see her pressing against her. Her warm breath still caressed Weiss' neck. It was dizzying and overwhelming and she would have fainted if not for her pride. That and the lack of sleep was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want? And why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that."

"I _really_ couldn't."

"Remind me to teach you sarcasm." She grunted and ignored the way Ruby's fidgeting was warm friction against her skin, leaving goosebumps. She suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine and instead straightened herself. "So? What's keeping you up?"

"I don't really know… but at the same time, I do?" Ruby sounded so confused as evidenced by her furrowed brows.

"It's like there's not really one reason why I'm up but more like a bunch of reasons and in that bunch they're all getting mixed up to the point that it's hard to to tell which reason from what… I just... You get what I mean?"

That could have been said in more eloquent words but Weiss was quite proudly proficient in Ruby's language. "Yes, I do." She understood too well.

Silence easily swept through them again and yet sleep eluded them still.

"Why are you up though, Weiss?"

_Because of you, _Weiss immediately answered in her thoughts.

"Same reasons as you, I guess," She said instead.

Another pregnant pause. Ruby shifted again and the breath torturing Weiss' neck raised higher to torment a different spot, just underneath her chin where Ruby had angled herself. It took all of Weiss' concentration to focus on anything but it that she almost missed Ruby's words entirely.

"Do you think that lightning ever misses the thunder?"

"...What?" She prayed that she had already fallen asleep and this was her lucid dreaming.

"Think about it. They both basically came from the same place but light just can't help going faster than sound," Ruby said it as if it was such an important matter to be discussed at too damn late o'clock in the evening.

Weiss realized with great disappointment that she was in fact not lucid dreaming and that she had no control over this. And if she didn't say something about it, Ruby would not stop this nonsense.

"Ruby, go to sleep." She closed her eyes, hoping that her partner would follow suit.

"What if lightning gets lonely sometimes?"

"We are not going to get emotional over a natural phenomenon. Go to sleep already."

"But what about your opinion of lightning?"

"My opinion is that this is not worth losing sleep to."

Not for the first time since they laid down, silence visited them again. Ruby's breaths were warm and even, and if Weiss didn't know any better, she would have mistaken her partner asleep. She wished. But sleep remained ever elusive.

"Must be nice to be lightning," Ruby started again, her voice softer, a wistful whisper. It's that subtle inflection that has Weiss listening more attentively than before. "They always seem to know where to strike... where they're going."

They could talk about lightning all night because Ruby would rather talk about anything other than _the_ thing she wants to talk about or rather _not_ say.

Well two could play that game and Weiss only plays games to _win_. But a win in this game isn't just for her. To win this game of words, they _both _have to win.

"You're going about this wrong." Weiss' tone was as soft as pillows, gently lulling.

She didn't remember when her hand moved but now her fingers were carding through Ruby's hair, fingertips dragging along scalp and Ruby leaned into the touch. She could feel her tension melt with every stroke, replacing it with something more tender and precious.

"Lightning doesn't know that, it doesn't even _think,_" She hummed.

Ruby yawned, perhaps the first time she showed any hint of sleepiness. She wouldn't sleep just yet though. She started to sound like child trying to stay awake until the end of a bedtime story, "Then what does lightning do?"

Weiss' hand stilled halfway at the question and then one finger started tapping lightly as she thought. The answer came to her like a bolt of lightning.

"Lightning just _does. _It just _is._"

There was an awe-inspired gasp.

"Wow." Ruby sounded as if she had swallowed stars, bright and full of hope. "That was deep. Have you ever considered becoming a poet?"

"Ugh, nevermind." Weiss pulled back her hand to flick her partner on the forehead. "You're the one who keeps asking all these weird questions but when _I _try to answer them with no less randomness, _I'm_ the one who gets judged?"

Ruby retaliated from her partner's attack by playfully headbutting Weiss by the chin. "My questions aren't weird, you're the one getting all _extraterrestrial_ about it."

"What are you even talking abou—" Weiss scowled as soon as the nature of her partner's error struck her. She lightly smacked her on the head as if that would put the vocabulary in her. "It's _existential_, you dolt!"

"Eh, to-may-to to-mah-to!"

"That is not how you use that idiomatic expression!"

Weiss would never admit that it didn't even matter that much, not when Ruby was happily giggling over it. She would have fallen off laughing if Weiss hadn't caught her before she almost rolled over. The action, though necessary, led to some… unintended consequences.

Just when she thought they couldn't possibly get physically closer with each other, they just did.

Weiss was holding Ruby by the shoulders, essentially squishing her to herself. One of her legs was now slotted between Ruby's, their legs practically tangled now. Ruby's own hold on her was loose now that she noticed it.

Between the two of them, now it was mostly Weiss who was clingy (but just out of necessity!).

Ruby seemed to pick up on the sudden shift too. But unlike Weiss who'd shy away, Ruby basked in such intimate contact. She nuzzled against Weiss' chest, even going so far as dropping butterfly kisses, settling there with pleasant warmth and another soft sigh.

"Ever think I'll ever be like that?" Ruby asked, her whisper leaving hot flushes on skin.

"Like what?" Weiss reached out and played with the ends of Ruby's hair, fingers twirling absentmindedly. "Like lightning?"

There was a slight pause before she nodded. "Like… As fast as lightning."

Some things could be heard even when not spoken. This wasn't just about lightning or at least it sounded like it wasn't just about speed.

What was it again that they said about lightning? Straying from the thunder, going places, always striking where they need to because that's just the _nature _of it.

Lightning doesn't need to take advice, it's already on its way.

"If anyone could be then it would be you." Weiss wouldn't let Ruby think otherwise.

She was painfully aware of just how much her partner has grown in the time that they were apart. It felt as if overnight she had grown up even though it had actually been months in between.

They could fight side by side but even in heels, Ruby towered over her. Weiss knew that her partner was taller, she had always been. And yet as they lay here together, something as trivial as height differences seem to disappear.

Ruby felt so small as she held her like this— so small and _vulnerable_.

She felt Ruby curl further into the embrace, the action so soft, so _small, _that Weiss would have destroyed anyone who had made her partner feel so small in the first place. Ruby was far from helpless, she knew this, but she also knew that for as much as Ruby would go out to help others, she didn't have the best track record of asking for help.

That's why Weiss was here. She'd watch her partner take on adversity after adversity because that's what she does. And should she ever fall, she would be there to catch her.

"Wow, Weiss. Your heart's beating like crazy!" Ruby commented out of nowhere, catching her off guard.

"Not one word or I will push you off," Weiss threatened in one breath. She hoped that she sounded more annoyed than flustered.

However there was no room for interpretation in Ruby's giggles, they were unadulterated joy. She was literally shaking in it. Eventually she shimmied up until she was finally face to face with Weiss, close enough to kiss, their noses touching— and in another culture that counted as kisses.

"Hi." Ruby's smile was bright even in the shadows.

"Hello." Weiss' blush colored the darkness.

She could have sworn that the night just got warmer in that moment.

"Your turn!" Ruby declared and dropped a sneaky kiss on Weiss' nose quick as ever.

Before Weiss could even ask what she meant by that, Ruby had repositioned themselves yet again. She tucked her partner's head just underneath her chin, giving her an affectionate nuzzle. Now it was Weiss' turn to hear Ruby's wildly beating heart.

"T-This isn't necessary," Weiss stammered at the new and just as intimate arrangement.

Ruby let her adjust first before asking, "But is it comfy?"

"...Much," She mumbled begrudgingly, her words muffled by Ruby's skin.

They stayed like that. Warmth seeped through skin and settled deep in exhausted bones. Maybe it was the exhaustion that lowered guards. Maybe it was the night lulling them to be vulnerable. Maybe it was just how easy it was to be comfortable around Ruby.

But for whatever reason, Weiss felt like talking even if only for just a bit.

"Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I think the thunder misses the lightning too sometimes."

A beat. Two beats. Weiss counted two heartbeats before Ruby reacted.

"Pfft! Now who's the one saying weird stuff?" She snorted and Weiss noted that Ruby's laughter sounded better up close and personal.

"Quiet you. You've already said your share now it's only right that I say mine." Weiss pinched Ruby's arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Sorry, please continue with your epiphany."

Weiss just harrumphed, obviously still peeved with being brushed off when it was her turn to get sentimental. It was honestly adorable. Ruby tried to coax her out of it by running her fingers through her hair, tender and soothing.

"How would you know what thunder thinks like?" She asked after Weiss finally lost count of the heartbeats.

"It was just a thought. It doesn't have to mean anything," Weiss mumbled, unaware that she was leaning into the touch and oblivious to Ruby's growing smile.

"Well it doesn't have to mean anything either but if I'm gonna be something like lightning then I don't doubt that you will be too!"

Weiss pulled back, her questioning look met with Ruby's amused version. Maybe it was because her eyes finally adjusted to the dark but she could have sworn she saw more color on her partner's face. She tried not to think about the warming color on her own face.

"Why would _I_ ever want to be lightning?"

"Who _doesn't_ want to be a lightning bolt? They're so awesome!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No, I'm serious!"

Ruby reached out searching until she found Weiss' hand. She held it, intertwining fingers, holding it between them with the promise of never letting go.

"We're both lightning straying from the thunder, we _all_ are." She firmly declared. "We're not leaving you behind. We're not going anywhere without you."

She dropped a kiss on the top of Weiss' head and another, more tender one, on her forehead. It was unexpected but it didn't go unappreciated. Weiss reciprocated by kissing Ruby's forehead too. When she pulled back, her partner followed, their foreheads resting softly against each other.

The two of them rest against each other, support each other, care for each other.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be." And there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Weiss felt herself sinking slowly into Ruby's embrace, sinking soundly into slumber. Her body relaxed and slotted with Ruby's, fitting more naturally against her, cradling each other. The sofa didn't feel so crammed anymore not when they fit so perfectly like this.

She couldn't tell where one began and where the other ended, just that it was warm and comfortable and _nice. _It was nice because they were together.

She was drifting off and she could tell the same about her partner judging by her slow and even breaths. Weiss couldn't even remember when she closed her eyes or if Ruby did so first. But even in total darkness it wasn't so stifling, not when Ruby's presence enveloped all her other senses.

They fall into each other's arms until finally, they fall asleep.

They fall asleep with the assurance that the other will be there when they wake up.

That they'd be there for each other no matter what. Just like lightning, it comes to them naturally, the desire and will to care for one another.

That's just how they are and that's how they fall asleep— supporting each other so as not to let the other fall.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a deleted chapter from my deleted chapters **'Thank Me Later!'** fic (deleted-ception!) So check that out if you haven't yet! Think of this as a **Chapter 7.5**

_You: "Looks like we have to share a bed" trope_

_Me: "We're voluntarily sharing a bed" subversion_

_Me: except it's a sofa_

I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while so I thought I might as well finish it. Originally this was written for before we found out that there were corpses rotting in the beds of Brunswick so I had to tweak this to be set in the Cotta-Arc household where they probably don't have enough beds. You can bet I just wrote this for the "sleep with me" joke. WORTH IT.

**P.S. **_This is in honor of the release of Volume 7! And as promised, I'll be starting another multi-chapter fic for every episode so look forward to the first chapter next week! Here's a hint, it's gonna be titled similarly to my Thank Me Later fic and will be filled with just as much white rose love! See ya!_


End file.
